


Curiosity Killed The Horse

by Prismacoloured



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags will be added, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismacoloured/pseuds/Prismacoloured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Obviously someone had put a lot of work into this thing and it wasn’t to be thrown away. He was going to put it back when he spotted his own name written about half way down a page."</p>
<p>Jean starts finding fanfiction about himself hidden around the base and naturally he decides he has to read them all.</p>
<p>Inspired by an ask meme on Tumblr about characters reacting to reading smut about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reiner Braun

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged an ask meme not really expecting anyone to really send me anything, but instead got loads of anons all actually saying different names to try and wind up the muse. It started off as just a few drabbles, but suddenly they started to link up and I got inspired and rewrote them. Next thing I knew this happened.. (Sorry not sorry. I blame the Anons)
> 
> This is my first time posting my work to AO3, so hopefully you'll enjoy it?

Okay it kind of had been his fault in the first place really... 

He knew that he shouldn’t have gotten into another fight, but Eren’s face just looked like it needed his fist in it today far more than usual. Jean just couldn’t resist taking the first opportunity to throw a punch into that cocky smirk before the first horse joke of the day had even completely left his lips. Jaeger had naturally thrown himself into getting revenge for that perfect hit and they spent the next five minutes attacking each other before they were managed to be forcibly pulled apart.

Unfortunately Lance Corporal Levi had been passing through the training camps that afternoon for some strange reason and happened to witness the whole messy affair. He had immediately sent the both of them to cleaning duties that afternoon instead of enjoying the rare chance of time off with the others. And that was how Jean Kirchstein found himself alone in the dorm room, making sure the place was absolutely spotless to those near impossible standards of that cleaning-freak of a superior officer. Grumbling loudly as he heard the sound of voices of soldiers outside enjoying the warmth of the sun and having no responsibilities for once, he had been on his knees scrubbing at the floor for what felt like forever after having made all the beds. It _could_ have been worse he supposed. After all, Eren had been sentenced to washing up the dishes and cleaning the mess hall after lunch AND dinner tonight. All he had to do after this was to sweep again and then take all the dirty laundry down to be taken care of by whoever was on duty for that tonight, then maybe he could grab an hour of rest before he was expected to be with the others for final drills. 

He stood up, throwing the dirty rag into the bucket of water to take out later, stretching his arms above his head and revelling in the series of cracks and pops from his stiff joints. He sighed and perched on the edge of his own bed to enjoy a little break before getting ready to finish up everything else. And that was when he spotted it. A couple of papers sticking out beneath a bed, Jean could’ve kicked himself for not noticing it sooner. There was a minute where he considered ignoring it but of course now that he’d seen it there was a curiosity burning within that he had never been any good at denying. 

Naturally it won and Jean stood up to go check out what exactly what these papers were doing there. After all, all soldiers were given private storage in the form of a box at the foot of their beds for letters and a limited amount of possessions; maybe this had been lost or needed to be thrown out..? That was his excuse to himself anyway as he picked up the papers and rifled through them to have a quick look. 

From first glance he thought it was a letter, but there was no addressee. A journal account perhaps? But it was known that it was common for people to be given books and such to write in should they want it. Apparently being encouraged to write such things was to help with the stress and keep them calm in future situations. That was what they were told anyway. Jean had always found the idea of it stupid, but it didn’t stop him from occasionally writing his own little entries whenever he wanted to bitch about something and nobody would listen.

Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a story..? Neat rows handwriting he didn’t quite recognise covered nearly all of the pages on both sides. Obviously someone had put a lot of work into this thing and it wasn’t to be thrown away. He was going to put it back when he spotted his own name written about half way down a page.

_‘Jean laughed as the Reiner slung an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer as they walked back towards the mess hall. The two of them relaxed as they were alone finally after a day of keeping things hidden from everyone else throughout the day. It was times like this they could finally act the way they wanted to around each other.’_

This was... interesting..? Jean found that he couldn’t stop reading now that he had noticed that this seemed to centre on him. Sitting down again on his bed, he continued.

“... Wait what..?” He spoke aloud, unable to hide his surprise despite having no need to being alone. This story had quickly changed direction completely from what he expected, though he wasn’t sure exactly what he _had_ expected in the first place. Turns out fictional Reiner had pulled the fictional Jean down a dark alley and began furiously kissing him, which his representation had returned with equal if not more passion. Jean didn’t quite know what he thought about this, but that damn curiosity kept his eyes glued to the page and he kept reading despite it.

_‘Reiner quickly pulled off Jean’s shirt after the harness was removed, attacking at perked nipples with his mouth as the other boy tried to hold back loud moans and waves of pleasure attacked his body._

_“M-more.. Reiner please.. I need you!!” he gasped out, knowing that he needed to keep quiet for the risk of someone walking past and hearing them was high._

_“Of course, I’ve been holding back too ya know” The blonde smirked as he ran a hand gently over the obvious bulge straining at white trousers. Jean keened and thrust his hips forward, desperate for contact which Reiner was only too happy to give in return for more of those delicious noises.’_

Jean knew his face was bright red, but he couldn’t stop. He was confused. He’d questioned his sexuality sure, maybe a bit... But after his crush on Mikasa, he was pretty sure he was straight? How did this even work? They weren’t given lessons on this kinda crap and right now he REALLY wished they did... Either way his body really wasn’t objecting to the thought of any of this, heat pooling where he really didn’t expect it to from something like this, so maybe he wasn’t _completely_ straight...?

_‘Reiner thrust his fingers, two of them now, deeper inside the moaning and writhing body beneath him. Jean’s legs moving to wrap around his strong hips as he leant his head back against the wall, gasping for breath and moaning the other’s name like a mantra. For now all that existed was each other, there was nothing to worry about except about how long it would be before they finally joined together again._

_Reiner could feel his own cock begging for attention, wanting to bury it deep inside of the duo-toned boy. He could come alone just from remembering just how tight the other got around him from desperation and knew that Jean craved the thick length inside of him just as much.’_

The sudden sounds of footsteps coming closer down the hall snapped Jean out of his stupor, quickly shoving the papers back where he found them he dropped to the floor and grabbed the rag to appear busy at work cleaning. Keeping his head down to hide his furious blush and desperately trying to regulate his breathing, a recruit he didn’t really ever speak to entered and went to his box to rifle though his possessions. Jean tried to focus, he really did. The mundane task of back and forth scrubbing only turning into filthy implications of certain _other_ movements similar to what he was doing. He groaned and tried to ignore the throb of desire between his legs which bordered on painful against his way too tight trousers.. He silently begged whichever deity that could possibly be looking over him which laughed over his continued failures that maybe perhaps this person could NOT talk to him and let him make a complete fool of himself...? This time...? Please..?

Luck was on his side for once and he let out a loud sigh of relief as he was soon alone again. The remainder of the cleaning could wait a bit longer. Jean decided that he need a nice long shower to distract himself from this ordeal.. What happened there...? Well... He didn’t know yet as to if he’d manage to ignore it or have to take the problem in hand himself, so to speak...

He really didn’t know how he was ever going to look Reiner in the eye ever again too...


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But he soon realised that this wasn’t the same one he had found before. This one was different.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, this may be running away a bit more than I expected.  
> Sorry for the delay, I only expected this to take a day or two but then my birthday happened and I got distracted. Oops~

It wasn’t till a week later when Jean found another story like the first.

The days afterwards really had been awkward for the boy, who made any excuse not to be paired up with Reiner during drills for fear of triggering memories of that afternoon. He figured he had enough of that what with the near-sleepless nights after waking up drenched in sweat and an uncomfortable stiffness between his legs he was almost too ashamed of to take care of. His dreams each night full the blonde trainee and of ideas of how the story could’ve continued from that point where he was so _rudely_ interrupted.

After two days of this Jean had gone searching for that story to quell that curiosity about how exactly things ended. But to his intense aggravation; the papers had mysteriously vanished from their spot beneath the vacant bed he had first discovered them. So he decided that it was probably for the best anyway. It was just a stupid story after all and nothing like that would ever happen so what was the point about even thinking about it? He had other things to do anyway, like training to get into the Military Police and keep himself and his family safe.

But of course the idea of a fantasy so extreme as this still kept his nerves on edge, and that was why the next time he saw the corner of a piece of paper sticking out of what appeared to be a loose floorboard, he took the opportunity lest he waste it again.

It had been a pretty terrible day so far. First a fight had broken out yet again between him and Jaeger that Mikasa had broken up before things took too far, pulling the other boy with her with no explanation and leaving Jean behind fuming from lack of a proper vent AND burning from jealousy. Marco had tried to calm him down, but that resulted in him snapping and shouting something he didn’t even remember and definitely didn’t mean, but earnt him the displeasure of seeing his best friend’s smile fall before he apologised and walked away. He hadn’t managed to finish his breakfast after that, far too enraged to feel like eating, so had given his remains to Sasha who was only too happy to have it.

Next he had gotten into trouble with Shadis for not paying complete attention, which obviously was enough of a reason for him to start shouting for a solid twenty minutes and sentenced him to run laps for an uncertain number of hours until his sadistic personality was satisfied with his exhaustion. Then he was to return to the barracks while the rest of the soldiers were attending their dinner. Normally having an hour or two alone, Jean would shout and complain to nobody in particular about just how unfair everything was today. But the exhaustion had him falling into bed fully clothed and laying there staring at the wall in anger that still lingered like a bad taste in his mouth.

He wanted to sleep, he really did. But despite his mental and physical exhaustion things really just weren’t going his way. He didn’t see why he should be surprised. It was the worst day he’d had in a long time after all, so this was just another reason to hate it. But suddenly it all was forgotten as he rolled over and spotted it.

He forced weary bones to move, groaning as he managed to stand up and taking small painful steps towards the gap in the floorboards. It wasn’t a difficult task to pry the thing open and grab the loose sheets of notepaper that were hidden within. A quick glance proved his suspicions to be correct, the handwriting matching the one from before and he couldn’t help the grin from spreading over his features at finally being able to see how this damn thing ended.

He made his way back to his bed, dropping down and instantly regretting the motion as a dull ache shot down his spine from the strain of the day’s exercise. Oh well, at least he had something to read now to keep him from boredom before everyone else came back to get ready for bed. They’d be another half an hour minimum, so Jean figured he had nothing really to lose. So he started. But he soon realised that this wasn’t the same one he had found before. This one was different.

_‘They stood upon the wall looking outside as the night sky, scattered with stars that shone above them like a million lanterns far above. Jean had somehow managed to summon enough bravery to reach out and hold her hand, blushing hard and hoping that she wouldn’t notice in the darkness. He couldn’t help buy audibly swallow in surprise as the girl of his dreams gently laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand in return.’_

Wait a minute… This definitely wasn’t what he was expecting. He skimmed the next few lines, furiously trying to pretend he wasn’t getting flustered from just the idea of something so innocently cute with... Mikasa...? He shrugged off his jacket, feeling the temperature definitely had increased several degrees in such a short amount of time. Though of course he would deny it and say that he was just preparing for bed should anyone ask why he did it. Figuring that this was definitely something worth reading, he continued.

_‘Gentle kisses slowly became deeper, more heated as the couple embraced and drew each other closer together as if to keep warm in the chill night breeze. A boost of confidence had Jean run a hand slowly through that beautiful dark hair that he loved so might, drawing a sigh out of those perfect lips he had always imagined about but never could’ve predicted had been so soft._

_Minutes passed before they broke apart, panting lightly as the passion built up. Tension unavoidable anymore and they quickly threw themselves at each other again. Kisses turned passionate, broken as Jean moved down to press his lips against the smooth skin of her neck usually hidden and protected behind that red scarf that always served as a reminder of her loyalty to Eren. She gasped; it obviously super sensitive to any such stimulation and Jean would claim that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever had the privilege to hear.’_

Jean didn’t even think before he decided that he was definitely going to make himself more comfortable if he was going to read this thing. The jacket was already off, next came the boots before he next struggled for a minute to tug off the worst of the harness. That damn thing was way too restrictive as it was, let alone for relaxing in and soon it joined the slowly growing pile of clothes on the floor. The boy knew better than to strip completely, though it was common knowledge that the boys of the 104th would take care of ‘needs’ from time to time during the night even surrounded by other trainees, he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened last time and someone barging in suddenly on him. He was leaving his shirt and trousers on. Just in case.

Was it weird that he was actually going to do this...? But then somebody had spent time writing this, so he wasn’t the only one technically in the wrong... Right..? It wasn’t like this ever had the chance of happening really, Mikasa had her sights constantly on her adopted brother and Jean accepted that though of course he wasn’t happy about it and made his jealousy painfully obvious to absolutely everyone around him. But that was enough thinking, if he was going to do this, he had to start now. And good sweet Maria did he need this right now. He laid back, shifting again to make himself comfortable and picking up the papers and finding where he had left off.

_‘It wasn’t long until they found themselves in an empty room, shirts forgotten as the teenagers fell upon each other. The skin on skin contact sending electricity through their veins and every touch was fire, burning hot as hands explored each other’s bodies, mapping out scars and muscles. Breaking apart, no words were necessary between the two as Jean looked down to the angel lying beneath him. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, soft lips swollen from the kisses and open in soft pants. Her dark eyes appearing even larger than usual and lidded from clouds of lust he could see within their depths. There wasn’t any one word that he could use to describe her..’_

Jean could physically feel his heart pounding against his chest, his free hand not holding the paper already palming at his crotch through his uniform trousers. He groaned as the mental image appeared just so perfectly, he could almost pretend that right now he really was there with her. It was something he had dreamed of for a long time, he couldn’t deny it. Though he had thought he had mostly gotten over this unrequited crush that had started the first time he first laid eyes on the foreign girl. This story brought all those feelings and desires crashing back down upon him, and he couldn't ignore them right now. Not when he was so hard, straining against the fabric to the point it was too uncomfortable to handle anymore. Pulling himself out, he sighed as the pressure was released and wrapped a calloused hand around the length, thrusting gently into his own hand while he let the images run wild.

_' He thrust deeper into her core, revelling in every soft gasp and moan. Her hands surprisingly gentle on his shoulders as she begged for him to continue and for him to hold her close, to make her feel loved and to not worry about what was outside those damn walls for once. Jean was only too happy to oblige, so caught up in this chance to forget all the problems with his life and to just focus on this one good thing.'_

He knew he was biting at his lip, a habit he seemed to have picked up when nervous or apparently aroused as fuck. His hips moving of their own accord at an increasingly irregular pace as the fantasy ran wild. It wasn't long until he finished the story, but it wasn't quite enough though he was so close to the edge he could almost cry in frustration. He tossed the papers aside as he focused more on finishing himself off with his hand and the memories of the Mikasa in his fantasy. He was so close, his cock slick with pre-cum and unable to hold back any noises but for once not caring about doing anything about it.

He came with a soft cry, arching his back off the bed as he finally found his release. His heart hammering against his chest and hips still twitching from the stimulation after such a long time since the last time he had experienced such an intense orgasm, he closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down and bring himself back to reality. It was just a story after all, Jean had accepted that nobody would be interested in him like that a long time ago what with all his anger issues and that thing about looking like a horse. He forced his weary body to move, suddenly the weights of exhaustion from before a hundred times worse, but managing to somehow clean up the mess and hide the papers again (clean but maybe a little bit wrinkled from his grip where he couldn't control himself) before collapsing into bed. He sighed, finally feeling sleep playing around the edge of his vision and he gladly let it take him. He'd worry about things in the morning, but for now he felt an odd sense of content he couldn't quite explain but he shrugged it off. Closing his eyes he let himself be carried away into a dreamless sleep, a soft smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: notgotahorseface.tumblr.com
> 
> Any feedback would mean the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be wonderful. I'm really not confident with my writing and would love to improve it.
> 
> My tumblr is notgotahorseface.tumblr.com


End file.
